This invention relates to the preparation of particulate, i.e., polychloroprene. More particularly, the invention is a process for producing polychloroprene powders.
The polychloroprene powder can be used in substantially the same manner as prior crumb and in addition may be used in continuous automated processing. The powder has certain advantages, however, since it requires less storage space because of the close packing of the particles. The powder is also free flowing, which makes it easier to transfer from the storage drums or sacks than the prior irregular crumb. The powder may also be employed in conventional molding techniques, used in dispersed form in suitable liquid carriers to apply coatings by roller coating, spray coating, and dip coating to a variety of substrates such as glass, ceramics, metal, wood, cloth, paper, paperboard and the like.